


Please Come Back

by Bookishgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam Winchester, Awkward Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Comforting Castiel, Comforting Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Polyamory, Sam questions his sexuality, Sam-Centric, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, Suicidal Sam, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts to question his sexual and romantic orientation. He keeps it from the two people closest to himself, afraid of what they might think of him, especially when he starts to think he might be developing feelings for his angelic friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Back

Sam had always known there was something different about him when he was growing up. He'd never really had a huge interest in girls, even when he was in high school. At first, he had just thought that he would grow into his "girl crazy" phase, but it just never came.

It didn't bother him at first. He was more concerned with making sure he kept up his grades than with having a girlfriend, so not ever having feelings for a girl just seemed unimportant. But seeing the way that Dean was constantly in a relationship with some girl or another made him start to think that something was wrong with him. 

"Dean?" He had asked one day, the two of them sitting on the couch of their current motel room, watching a Clint Eastwood movie that had come on. Their dad was out hunting whatever monster of the week, and had opted to leave the boys out of this one. Sam hadn't really minded all that much.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean responded, glancing briefly down at his little brother, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips like it almost always did, like Sam had recently noticed. "What's up, little brother?"

Sam smiled slightly at the nicknames, shifting slightly to gaze up into the older boy's eyes. "Dean, is it bad that I don't want spend time with girls all the time, like you do?"

The green eyed boy raised an eyebrow slightly at his younger, floppy haired brother's question. "No, Sammy. It's not bad." He assured, with a small shake of his head. "There's nothing wrong with that. You put your schoolwork before anything else, and that's perfectly fine." He ruffled the younger boy's hair, still smiling down at him.

Sam felt relief wash over him at his brother's words, and he relaxed, giving a small nod and smile in return. He scowled playfully and swatted Dean's hand away when he ruffled Sam's hair gently. "Dean, I'm going to cut your hand off if you do that again." He threatened, though there was no real heat behind his words, and he was practically forcing himself not to smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You've told me that the last dozen times I've messed with your hair. I'm starting to think that you don't actually mean it." Green eyes sparkled as he winked at Sam, then went back to watching the movie.

Sam blushed lightly and rolled his eyes slightly. He said nothing, simply shifted closer to his brother's warmth, thanking whoever was listening for giving someone who really made him feel like he belonged somewhere.


End file.
